Fiebre
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La fiebre podía hacer cosas realmente increíbles, pensó Kushina mitad divertida, mitad irritada mientras el rayo amarillo de Konoha se aferraba a su cintura con un puchero y las mejillas rojas./Para el reto de Aniyasha.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

_**Fiebre**_

* * *

.

Aquel fue un día especialmente agotador para Minato, había tenido que pasarse de un lado a otro en medio de una torrencial lluvia mientras inauguraba sitios, se ocupaba del papeleo y visitaba la academia, sin contar claro con los pedidos de Ramen que Kushina le había encargado comprar en Ichiraku simplemente porque ese día no le apetecía cocinar. La comida casera de la pelirroja era lo que más adoraba Minato, pero si su mujer no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo no la iba a obligar, una vez a las quinientas no haría nada de daño volver a la rutina de antes, e Ichiraku siempre fue y sería su sitio preferido para comer. Encontró allí a Fugaku y Hiashi quejándose y fulminándose con la mirada mientras intentaban decidir que clan era mejor, si los Uchiha o los Hyuga, con sus herederos parecía que la tensión y rivalidad que había entre ambos en ese tema solo había aumentado su curso. Si Kushina estuviese allí simplemente le daría un golpe a cada uno y diría a voz a grito que los Uzumaki eran mejor.

Con aquel pensamiento divertido y estornudando él se sentó entre ellos intentando apaciguar la situación. Los pedidos tardaron su tiempo y Minato pudo por fin en muchos meses recobrar algo del sentido habitual del tiempo, últimamente sus días y noches eran tan cortos que ya ni sabía que día estaba. Fugaku y Hiashi medio se burlaron, medio comprendieron la situación en la que estaba siendo Hokage. Cuando se despidió ambos volvieron a su discusión sobre que clan era mejor.

Solo rodó los ojos, rió y volvió a estornudar mientras ya de noche se dirigía a su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Kushina arrullando a Naruto con suavidad y una canción de cuna.

—Minato —saludó radiante mientras se acercaba para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios. Naruto se movió alzando las manitos y riendo al tiempo que jugaba con el cabello rojo de su madre. Kushina se separó de Minato con un gesto preocupado, mirándole sorprendida. Él desordenó el cabello de su hijo con una sonrisa. —. Estás ardiendo.

—Ya lo creo. —bromeó Minato parpadeando con fuerza, los ojos se le nublaban y sentía la cabeza darle vueltas —. Me tienes castigado.

— ¡No hablo de eso, ´ttebane! —chilló sonrojada y dándole un golpe —. Dame eso —le quitó de las manos las bolsas de ramen —. Ve al cuarto, ahora. Subiré en un momento.

Completamente obediente Minato subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y entró al cuarto que compartía con Kushina trastabillando. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas y le hacía aumentar el dolor de cabeza. Haciendo un gesto de dolor se quitó la capa dejándola caer como pudo, para después quitarse el resto de la ropa y sacar de los cajones ropa seca. Estornudó nuevamente mientras se ponía los pantalones y retrocedió lentamente mientras la visión le fallaba, cayendo en la cama y mirando el techo con dificultad. ¿Desde cuándo el techo se movía?

Parpadeó una, dos veces y todo siguió igual.

El frío comenzó a golpearle lentamente y tiritó comprendiendo que realmente estaba ardiendo, literalmente, no le extrañaba con toda esa lluvia torrencial. Se quejó levemente, tenía aún mucho trabajo que hacer el día siguiente y con seguridad su situación solo haría que el trabajo fuera más pesado y lento de lo que ya era.

—Te presionas mucho, ´ttebane —le regañó Kushina cuando ingresó mientras recogía la ropa y la metía en el cesto para lavar después —. Y con toda esta lluvia ¿Es que no conoces los paraguas?

—No…tenía tiempo para eso —musitó Minato débilmente —. Ya no me regañes, mejor ven aquí —extendió los brazos desde la cama y le sonrió de medio lado, apenas distinguiéndola por el intenso color de su cabello.

Kushina dudó un momento, mirando el torso descubierto de Minato que apenas parecía consciente, y ladeó la cabeza sonrojada. Él aún estaba castigado por haberle desafiado un mes atrás, no se dejaría engañar por nada del mundo. Con las mejillas infladas se le acercó pero con una pastilla y un poco de agua, le ayudó a tomarla y mientras el rubio balbuceaba unas palabras ella tomó la sudadera negra que estaba en la cama, la cual Minato no pudo lograr ponerse por el mareo.

—Alza los brazos —ordenó.

Minato los alzó riendo bajamente. Estaba sonrojado por la fiebre.

—Eres un inconsciente, mira nada más en el estado en que estás.

—Ya, ya… ¿Te he dicho que hoy te ves preciosa? —susurró en su oído mientras le bajaba la sudadera, el tono que usó hizo que Kushina se estremeciera y considerara seriamente el hacer todo lo contrario a lo que intenta: o sea quitarle la sudadera nuevamente. Se golpeó mentalmente y lo apartó, obligándole a acostarse.

—Ya basta de coqueteos baratos, ´ttebane —le chilló algo roja —. ¡Duerme!

—No si no estás aquí —se quejó Minato abrazándola y haciéndola caer sobre él.

— ¡Te comportas como un niño! —gritó histérica intentando deshacerse del peligroso abrazo en que estaba metida.

Minato sin embargo a pesar de la fiebre tenía bastante fuerza, parecía que de hecho más de la normal y la sometió con facilidad, cambiando de puestos y en menos de un segundo Kushina estaba sobre la cama, Minato sobre ella sonriendo tontamente. Boqueó algo indignada, dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida pero Minato la besó sin dejarle objetar más, y tal vez fue por el calor que desprendía él por la fiebre o quizá simplemente porque lo deseaba tanto como él, Kushina pataleó solo unos minutos y después simplemente se dejó llevar. Le devolvió el beso con deseo, con pasión; sus manos que minutos antes aruñaban furibundas el estómago de Minato cambiaron de postura, tirando de los bordes de la sudadera para quitársela. Minato le ayudó y luego dio una serie de besos a lo largo de su cuello y mandíbula, arrancándole un suspiro anhelante.

Y así como todo empezó, todo terminó porque cuando Minato intentó deshacerse de la blusa de Kushina, simplemente cayó sobre ella, demasiado mareado para continuar con eso.

—Estúpido Minato, ´ttebane —refunfuñó Kushina roja como un tomate mientras le ponía la sudadera y le arropaba. Su esposo dormía tan tranquilamente como si minutos antes no le hubiese provocado.

Si no tuviera fiebre con toda seguridad le golpearía.

Pero como no podía bajó arreglándose la ropa y con las mejillas ardiendo. Sacó a Naruto del cunero y le arrulló, aunque éste no parecía querer dormir y ya era bastante tarde.

Minato se levantó unas horas después, la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas, aun sentía la fiebre presente en su cuerpo pero se levantó tambaleante, algo sonrojado y bajó al no encontrar a Kushina a su lado. Las luces aún seguían prendidas y lo primero que vio fue a Kushina a unos metros de las escaleras: ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrosadas, brazos abiertos y una sonrisa tierna.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, la fiebre hacía estragos con su mente y su dignidad. Todo feliz saltó el tramo que lo separaba de su esposa y se aferró a ella de la cintura, frotando sus mejillas contra el vientre de la pelirroja. No se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba detrás de él, con los brazos extendidos y haciendo maniobras para no caerse al dar sus primeros pasos, razón por la cual Kushina había abierto los brazos para animarle a llegar con ella.

— ¡Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo, ´ttebane?! —chilló Kushina avergonzada mientras intentaba apartarlo.

El pequeño cayó sentando dando palmaditas y riendo de la situación, mientras su sonrojada madre intentaba quitarse de encima a su berrinchudo padre.

Cuando vio que Minato no se quería soltar, Kushina solo suspiró y con dificultad cargó a Naruto en brazos. La fiebre podía hacer cosas realmente increíbles, pensó mitad divertida, mitad irritada mientras el rayo amarillo de Konoha se aferraba a su cintura con un puchero y las mejillas rojas.

.

* * *

_Una chica subió una imagen al grupo y me basé en eso para hacer este one-shot XDDD, me hizo reír tanto. De paso aprovecho para con esto participar en el reto de Aniyasha XDD._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._


End file.
